1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to elevator emergency control systems, and more particularly, to emergency elevator control systems activated by a voice signal within the elevator car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the chief responsibility of the elevator attendant in older elevator systems was to operate the elevator car, the elevator attendant also provided a degree of security by limiting access to authorized, or at least familiar, passengers. Also, the elevator attendant performed the function of visual surveillance within the elevator car; as a result, no passenger was ever alone in the car. The attendant could assist in preventing criminal acts against a passenger and render assistance during medical emergencies.
With today's elevator systems, a passenger entering an elevator car may be alone or temporarily confined with a stranger until the car stops and the door opens on another floor. To provide passenger security in modern elevators, closed-circuit television cameras have been mounted within the elevator car with a television monitor located at a traffic director's station, for example.
A feature known as "Emergency Return" has been in use since the late 1950's; it is activated by a pushbutton or switch external to the car or cars. This feature, when activated, cancels any car calls and expedites the elevator car or cars to a designated landing, bypassing intervening hall calls. Because this system is activated by a switch external to the elevator cars, it is most beneficial for emergency situations arising outside the car. The system is not immediately helpful for an elevator passenger who suffers a medical emergency or is the victim of a criminal act inside an elevator car.
Another arrangement that may be used serves each car call before responding to another hall call. This would prevent an assailant from entering an elevator car carrying a passenger upon whom an assault can be performed. This system would be useful, however, only during periods of light elevator traffic, to ensure that only empty elevator cars respond to hall calls. Also, this system cannot respond to medical emergencies occurring within an elevator car.
Patent application Ser. No. 411,792, filed Aug. 26, 1982 (and an improvement thereon in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 457,788, filed Jan. 13, 1983), both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses an elevator security system operated by voice recognition. This system screens potential elevator passengers by requiring that a voice signal from a potential elevator passenger match a previously-stored voice signal of all authorized elevator passengers. If a match occurs, the potential elevator passenger is designated as an authorized passenger and is provided access to the elevator system. Like the patents discussed above, this elevator control system is activated externally to the elevator car and therefore cannot provide emergency control for problems arising within an elevator car.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages in the prior art by providing an elevator emergency control system activated from within an elevator car by the user's voice signal. These and other advantages of the present invention are discussed below in the DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.